


Three for the Price of One Glass of Eggnog

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes eggnog. Cas contemplates cinema. Dean wonders what the point of it all is (he's still not getting sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three for the Price of One Glass of Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annundriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annundriel).



"I don't understand the point of the first ghost." Cas is tilting his head at the tiny TV screen. "If the point of the three spirits is to scare this Scrage into benevolence, wouldn't their attempts be met with more success if he didn't have time to prepare?"

"Scrooge, Cas," Sam says from behind eggnog.

"Its, I dunno, a courtesy or something. They used to be friends," Dean says.

"But if he-"

"Shut up and drink the boozy eggnog Cas, so Sam feels appreciated and we can go have sex," Dean sighs.


End file.
